Persona 4: Second Case
by Hikaru Tamano
Summary: Re-write of Persona 4: New Journey! Ketika sang adik Seta Souji datang ke Inaba, apakah kedamaian di Inaba masih berlangsung? Atau munculnya masalah baru yang harus ditangani oleh Tim Investigasi? Don't like, don't read!


**Hey Hey! Sudah lama banget gak bikin fanfic untuk kampung fandom halamanku nih :'D/dor Ya, seperti yang ada di judul, saya berencana untuk nge-**_**rewrite **_**cerita saya yang udah menjamur disini. Kenapa? Hal yang paling pertama, saya sadar kalau tata tulis di cerita itu berantakan. Belum lagi typo yang bener-bener udah kayak bintang-bintang yang tersebar di langit/plak. Kedua, saya susah untuk nge-munculin idenya lagi, jadi saya putuskan untuk mencoba membuat lagi dari awal! Oh iya, untuk yang sempat membaca cerita yang dulu, harap jangan bosan yang satu ini, karena cerita ini juga mulai diisi dari ide-ide yang lumayan berbeda dari cerita awalnya! Oke, tanpa basa-basi, Happy Reading~!**

**Disclaimer: Persona is belong to ATLUS. Not own by me *nangis di pojokan*/ditendang**

**Warning: Might OOC, contains OC, typo (kemungkinan) tersebar, cerita hampir sama seperti cerita awal.**

**Summary: **Re-write of Persona 4: New Journey! Ketika sang adik Seta Souji datang ke Inaba, apakah kedamaian di Inaba masih berlangsung? Atau munculnya masalah baru yang harus ditangani oleh Tim Investigasi? Don't like, don't read!

* * *

**Persona 4: Second Case**

**Epilogue: The Younger Sister of Seta Souji**

**©Hikaru Tamano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**Sang Adik Muda Akan Segera Datang—**_

Surai abu-abu panjang dari seorang perempuan tergerai dan berterbangan pelan karena angin yang lumayan kencang dari luar jendela kereta itu. Salah satu tangannya yang kecil nan kurus itu memangku dagu sang pemilik wajah. Bibirnya yang tipis dan merah itu terbuka sedikit seakan ingin berbicara dengan suara pelannya. Iris matanya yang sewarna dengan warna rambutnya menatap lurus ke luar mencoba untuk menikmati pandangan yang ada.

—_**Ah, Gadis Kecil Dari Keturunan Keluarga Seta itu—**_

Suasana hening yang ada di dalam kereta itu menandakan kalau sedikit yang akan datang ke kota yang akan dikunjunginya—bukan, yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya untuk sementara disana. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Alis matanya mengerut sedikit tanda dia tidak terlalu suka keadaan hening yang seakan menghantui isi kereta itu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kota tujuannya kali ini memang sedikit berbeda dari kota-kota yang ia tempati sebelumnya.

—_**Ah, Manusia-Manusia dari Keluarga itu Memang Selalu Menarik Perhatian—**_

Tangannya meraih kantong kecil yang terletak di bagian kanan tas miliknya itu. Mengambil _Handphone _dan membuka menu layar. Tanda '_Ada Pesan Masuk' _terpampang jelas di layarnya itu. Membuka pesannya, membacanya pelan, dan senyuman tipis muncul dari wajah sang gadis. Mengetik cepat, dan menekan tombol kirim dan menutup _Handphone _nya sebelum memasukkannya kedalam tasnya lagi.

**"Sebentar lagi, kita akan memasuki stasiun Yasoinaba. Sekali lagi, kita akan memasuki stasiun Yasoinaba. Harap penumpang yang akan turun di stasiun itu untuk mempersiapkan diri."**

Pengumuman bersuara itu membuat si gadis berdiri untuk mengambil barang-barang yang rencananya menjadikannya oleh-oleh untuk orang-orang yang ada disana. Menge-_check _ulang sekali lagi agar tidak ada barang yang ketinggalan, si gadis bersiap diri untuk keluar dari kereta.

—_**Memberinya 'Permainan' Seperti Kakaknya Mungkin Tidak Buruk. Lagipula, Mereka Berdua Kakak Beradik 'kan?—**_

Kereta mulai memperlambat majunya, dan semakin lama berhenti. Pintu masuk dan keluar mulai bergesar pelan dan terbuka. Si gadis berdiri dan berjalan pelan keluar dari kereta itu. Mengedarkan pandangannya kanan dan kiri, mencari pemuda yang akan menjemputnya itu. Dia meraih _Handphone _nya sekali lagi, dan kali ini mencoba untuk menelfon orang yang dia cari itu.

—_**Tentu Saja Tidak Akan Buruk. Lagipula..—**_

Si gadis menunggu pelan menunggu telefon nya untuk diangkat oleh si penerima. Tangannya yang satunya lagi menggenggam erat tas oleh-oleh yang dibawa olehnya itu. Dan ketika telefon berhasil tersambung—

"_Ini Souji. Kenapa kau menelpon _imouto_?"_ suara pelan dari si penerima terdengar di telinga sang gadis. Menghela nafas sejenak, dan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan suaranya yang pelan itu.

"Aku sudah sampai. Kau ada dimana?"

"_Ah, tunggu sebentar. Nanako ada sedikit masalah di dapur, jadi aku harus membantunya. Tunggu 10 menit disitu." _Si gadis menghela nafas sekali lagi, lalu mengangguk dengan sendirinya, seakan ia berbicara langsung dengan si penerima.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama, aku tidak tahu arah jalan disini." Ketawa kecil terdengar dari seberang telefon.

"Hai' Hai' wakatta. _Jangan kemana-mana disana."_

"Aku mengerti. Kenapa juga aku harus kemana-mana?" tawa kecil kembali terdengar dari telefon.

"_Baiklah. Sampai ketemu dalam waktu 10 menit Seira."_

"Ya. _Jaa na, _Souji-_nii_."

—_**Dia adalah Seta Seira, Adik Perempuan dari Seta Souji, Yang Mengalahkan Sang Dewi Kematian Itu—**_

**. **

**.**

**.**

—**Kali ini, Bagaimana Menarik nya ya, Dia yang Akan Memainkan 'Permainan' kali ini?—**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Huwah! Hoee, karena masih Epilogue, jadi saya buat agak-agak pendek dulu, baru nanti chapter pertama bakalan panjang karena di chapter itu mulai menampilkan sosok Tokoh Utama yang ada di cerita. Dan, dulu saya namain adik Souji itu Yui. Kenapa sekarang jadi ganti Seira? Yah.. Nggak kenapa-kenapa juga sih, pengen ganti aja/slapped. **_**Sense **_**saya untuk ngasih nama itu memang rada-rada, jadi tolong maafkan saya ya. Baiklah, sekian dari cerita 'Persona 4: Second Case' re-write! Dari cerita P4NJ yang dulu..**

**Last Word,**

**Review again? :3**

**~Hikaru Tamano**


End file.
